Warmth
by Hebi-Kazechi-10
Summary: Seeing Spain blink for a bit with widened grass green eyes, Norway in the end decided: yes, he wanted this. He wanted this, and the right person that he wanted it with was right here beside him. He wasn't going to let this chance just slip on by. Crack pairing: Norway x Spain [SpaNor]. Rated M for lemon/smut.


**Heya guys! Here, and well...I've actually written something more...age-inappropriate in nature. ;3 **

**The pairing is Spain x Norway (SpaNor), which is actually inspired from an RP I had done where the situation was Truth or Dare, but the poor Norway was kind of ditched by people who said they'd come in, but they didn't. :( so, I came in as Spain, and it evolved into...something quite steamy. X3 now, thanks to that RP and a cute picture I've found on zerochan, I ship this: not my yaoi OTP like Spain x Nyo!Vietnam, but still quite up there in my list of pairings. :D**

**WARNING: Crack pairing, yaoi/boy x boy, slight curl play, first time writing smut.**

* * *

"Forget it!"

"What's wrong with big brother?"

"Why are you taking their side, Sve?" Iceland snapped, looking frustrated as he and four others were making their way to the stairs. "Not cool! Stop it!""

"He's right, you know – there's nothing wrong about it if you ask me," piped up Finland. "I wish somebody would call me big brother. Hey! Since you're using it with Norway, can you use it with me?"

"Hey, wait for me! Don't forget about me!" a loud, booming voice then shouted as a large figure ran over towards them after parting ways with a drained German. "Don't just leave me behind!"

"_Tanksa_, wait! Please be careful!" exclaimed Finland in alarm. "We're going downstairs-!"

However before Denmark could properly stop his wild sprint, he accidentally bumped into Sweden. The tall, bespectacled Nordic gave a surprised grunt, despite his stern face, as he stumbled slightly forward, resulting him bumping into Finland, who gave a yelp of alarm before staggering forward and causing him to knock right into Iceland, who gave a shriek as he fell forward – almost falling off the set of stairs.

Luckily, Norway had placed a hand on his little brother's chest and roughly pushed him back. Unluckily, his foot caught the sloping part of the step, which caused him to slip. It was also unlucky that his friends were all at home, waiting for the meeting to be over.

He was waiting to tumble and roll down the stairs, or at least hurt something, but what he didn't expect was a flash of surprised green, and a crop of messy, slightly curly and wavy dark brown hair.

The next thing he knew, he was caught in strong arms. Looking up, he was gazing into a pair of beautiful emeralds that were peering down in alarm, "Are you okay there, _señor_?"

Hook, line and sinker.

Just like that – from that one coincidence and helpful gesture, Norway found himself starting to pay more and more attention to the tanned, green-eyed Spaniard. During World Meetings, his indigo hues would scan around until he was able to find him. He would quietly observe him, as well as listen to his words more closely. A few times that he was caught, Spain would simply flash a happy smile and wave at him. Not used to such a reaction from a nation he didn't usually accustom himself with, Norway would feel taken aback, but he would give a nod of acknowledgement back…though inside, his stomach enjoyed doing a bout of gymnastics.

It was during this time that Norway saw that the sunny nation was just as warm as his homeland – he was welcoming, kind and very open towards others. Even chirping happily to the stoic and solemn Netherlands, as well as greeting the weary and commanding Germany; it seemed that Spain didn't have a problem with talking and greeting everyone with warmth and open arms.

Still, despite knowing that, the usually stoic blonde found himself suddenly become extremely shy when it concerned the warm brunette. He kept silent around his presence, and on the rare occasion that Spain _did_ notice and speak to him, he found knots wringing around nastily in his stomach as he surprisingly used more strength than necessary to respond to him.

Things became worse the more he noticed Spain being surrounded by so many people. Unsurprisingly, the green monster awakened within, and though he knew it, it didn't mean the Norwegian was happy. Especially when he saw how much Spain doted on the two Italians, complimented Belgium, didn't realize that France was _too _touchy feely on him, and hugged the Netherlands to only be mercilessly shoved off. Norway could remember that last one pretty well – he actually came forward to help him up after seeing him land on his rear while the Dutchman walked away huffily.

"I'm okay, really!" the tanned man gave that chiming laugh that caused the blonde's heart to skip a beat. "You don't have to worry about me! Well, how are you, today, _señor Noruega_?"

He placed a hand on his shoulder. It was a firm, yet purposely gentle grasp.

His own friends could clearly see that there was something wrong with him when he came home looking a bit flustered and somewhat unsure. Things were even more worrisome at night as he lay in bed and they watched him carefully; worried about his condition.

For Norway started tossing and turning around in his bed. He would break in sweat, and he started to gasp for breath as the sweat trickled down the sides of his head, and along his pale neck. He groaned and panted in a choked manner as his cheeks flushed red while he flinched, shuddered and squirmed, grasping at the sheets tightly. At one point, he actually gave a startled yelp, which made them immediately prompt him to wake up.

When he awakened, he sat abruptly upright in bed, and seemed deaf to their words of concern. Quietly, he had politely requested to be left alone as he stumbled into the bathroom for a while, and that was where they began talking downstairs; knowing fully well that when the blonde man wanted to be left alone, he meant it. They were discussing about what was possibly wrong with him.

And so that was when troll followed him to a world meeting…

…and it was quite clear what the problem was.

Seeing how the Norwegian man reacted around a rather handsome man with sun-kissed skin, chocolate hair, jade eyes and a warm aura dabbed with a mysterious flair surrounding him, the mystical creature seemed less worried, and soon his other friends didn't seem as concerned anymore once he shared the news. However, Norway was now lightly teased a couple of times because of it. Regardless, it was troll, gentle troll, who suggested that Norway try and invite Spain to come over to his house since they were clearly already on speaking terms, and it would be nice to get to know him better and have a shot with him.

However, because Norway claimed over and over again that he couldn't possibly do so alone as he was quite shy around relatively new people – the object of his affection making him more so timid – he instead invited a couple of nations to come over.

* * *

"_Hola_, _señor Noruega_!" Spain chirped as he entered the house. "How are you?"

Glancing up from the sound of that familiar, cheery voice, Norway felt his whole spirit uplift seeing that _someone_ actually came. And that someone being the person who he wanted to come the most.

"_Hej_, Antonio," he greeted with a small nod. "I was wondering if anyone would come." Finland was trying to plan out his route for this year's Christmas with Sweden helping him. Surprisingly, Denmark wanted to spend some time and catch up with Germany. Iceland, his dear little brother, meanwhile was at Istanbul. Some nations said they might come, however it seemed they had other things to do. At the sight of the person who came inside however, Norway couldn't help but feel something inside him leap up with…joy? Nervousness? It was rather strange, and…not easy to describe.

The Spaniard began looking around and saw that indeed, the place appeared vacant. "Wow…" he remarked. "It _is_ pretty empty here…"

Norway simply nodded, "I know. It's just the two of us."

Seating himself beside the Nordic on the couch, Spain smiled as he commenced the conversation to erase the silence, "So, how've you been doing?"

"Fine," responded Norway, though he couldn't help but feel himself tense at having that warm body so close. Spain was always such a warm and bright person – he was the nation of the sun though, so that was definitely to be expected. He was very friendly and kind to everyone – even to those that didn't deserve such kindness. So…maybe it was because of that, but Norway felt that he shouldn't keep his hopes up when it came to possibly forming a relationship with the warm Spaniard. He was nice to _everyone_, why would the Norwegian man be any different?

"Well...it was supposed to be truth or dare, _si_?"

His inquiring voice somewhat caught him off guard, but it didn't mean that he wasn't paying attention. Norway nodded, "Yes, so…" he cleared his throat. "Truth or dare?"

"Umm…" the Spaniard tilted his head a bit as he began to think. The action looked stupidly cute in Norway's opinion. After his little while of thinking, with a brave grin and a determined twinkle in those emerald eyes, he answered confidently, "Dare!"

"I dare you to pull my curl."

This challenge however seemed to surprise the brunette. "Oh wow, really?" he exclaimed. "So…you don't mind? I try to pull Romano's curl just to see what happens, and he always keeps hitting my stomach!" Ever since he caught sight of his henchman's curl, Spain always wondered what would happen if he were to pull it. It wasn't just Romano, though – he noticed that several other nations seemed to have one. There was Italy; there was a strange double that fell down Turkey's nape; South Korea even had one with a _face_! There was also that one time Spain saw a blonde who looked uncannily like America with a polar bear, and he had one that was dangly, but before the country of passion could speak to him, he disappeared.

"Not that many people touch me there," said Norway tonelessly. Inside however, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous, "So…go ahead." Really, what was he trying to do? Was he sure that he wanted this, knowing fully well what would happen next?

Seeing Spain blink for a bit with widened grass green eyes, Norway in the end decided: yes he wanted this. He wanted this, and the right person that he wanted it with was right here beside him. He wasn't going to let this chance just slip on by.

"Oh, well…okay!" Spain's grin spread out a bit more as he came a little forward; closer to the floating curl. It was then that he realized something. "Wait…how is it even floating?" he wondered in both confusion and awe.

Norway responded monotonously, "It floats and has a mind of its own, but I can move it…"

"Oh…okay!" Spain then reached his long, tanned fingers out and carefully, oh so carefully, pulled on the floating curl.

Feeling the tug surge rather strongly through him, the Norwegian man began to blush, "Uh…c-can you please go softer?"

"Ah, _lo siento_!" exclaimed Spain as he smiled sheepishly at his companion. "Sorry if it was too hard."

Norway shook his head, "It's fine." However, the red on his pale cheeks increased much more as he recalled the sensation that was starting to build from that simple touch. "Just don't do anything crazy with it…"

"Crazy?" echoed Spain, looking confused.

"Like…go rougher or do anything weird with it…"

The brunette gave a look of understanding, "Ah, okay! Don't worry, I'll be gentle~" He began to caress the floating curl, his fingertips brushing softly on the golden strand of hair, and then, with the slightest pressure, pulled it a little. Despite the softness, Norway still couldn't help but flinch a little as he felt the strong surge course through his entire body, making a pleasant shiver run down his spine and towards his lower regions. His face becoming less pale due to how much he was flushing.

Somewhat feeling the shiver that came from the blonde, Spain's eyes darted from the curl to the Nordic's face. "¿_Qué_?" looking at Norway's face he couldn't help but squeal in delight. "_Señor Noruega_ your face, it looks like a tomato!"

"I know…" responded Norway, his voice starting to choke a little as his eyes darted to the side to look at the Spaniard. He knew the sun-kissed man loved those red fruits quite a lot – his trademark favourite food actually.

Spain grinned, "You look so cute~ hmm…" Staring at the (literally) detached curl a bit more, he then placed a little more pressure on his fingertips; not a huge amount that would strain the thread of gold, but rather just that little bit more to see if the result would cause a big change or not. Norway's expression and reaction certainly intrigued him – he sounded a bit different, and his face was becoming like a tomato.

Feeling the jolts starting to get increasingly stronger – coursing through his veins and causing his normally cold body to become rather hot – a thought then occurred in Norway's head. He certainly wanted to do this with Spain – he even dreamed of it ever since that chocolate-haired man just nudged himself into his life – but did _Spain _want to do it with _him_? Never had Spain shown any sign of liking him in a more intimate or romantic way; after all, he just came here to this event because he probably had nothing better to do, and he was a nice guy.

So, for that, Norway quickly gripped the tanned man's wrist. "Please…" he whispered urgently. "Stop."

Well, this was certainly different. The number of times that Spain had seen Norway during the World Meetings, the Nordic was always so emotionless – his face was cold, his eyes were icy, and his words were rather frosty at times. The only emotions that most countries associated Norway with were irritation, boredom and cynicism. However Spain saw several times that Iceland, who was the blonde Nordic's biological younger brother, seemed to invoke a warm heart that beat underneath. Also, the times that he would engage in conversation with Norway, the blonde man seemed more shy than cold (to which, Spain found as extremely cute).

Naturally, because of that, Spain was highly intrigued and began to wonder what was _really _underneath the surface of the Norwegian man. He had the capability of being warm and doting, and though he wore an icy front to some people, if somebody _did _genuinely try and get to know him, it was obvious to see that he was just shy.

So, overrun with curiosity, Spain tilted his head down and, ever so carefully, caught the floating curl in between his lips. The action made Norway's knees buckle in the spot as he gave a startled gasp, "H-Hey…!"

"Mm?" noticing Norway's pale cheeks becoming even redder and how that tone of voice sounded more pleading, the brunette tried to get a better look of his face. However it caused the curl to slightly brush along the Spaniard's full, rosy lips.

"Please…" Norway breathed huskily, as his eyes fluttered a little. "Stop…it's sensitive~"

The last part of the blonde's sentence somewhat caught Spain off – his voice was no longer filled with ice, nor was it low and quiet. He was about to say something, but he forgot for a moment that the floating, golden strand was still in his lips. Thus when he opened his mouth, it slipped a little bit inside and brushed against his teeth.

With the need of wanting to relieve himself so close to breaking point, Norway tried to move the curl from out of the Spaniard's mouth, but since the strand had a mind of its own, it didn't budge at all. So as a result, the Norwegian man ended up planting a kiss on the Spaniard's cheek.

Due to getting smooched so unexpectedly, Spain gaped, thus finally releasing the curl from his mouth. "Eh?" he grunted, obviously confused.

It was plain to see that from the whole scenario, the Norwegian man was extremely aroused. Unable to contain himself any longer, he flung himself onto the Spaniard, enveloped his arms around him, and began embedding soft kisses on his bronze neck.

Obviously, this _really _caught Spain off guard. "_S-Señor Noruega_?" he was able to stammer out after the initial shock.

"Hm?" said country lifted his face to meet the tanned nation's. His deep ocean blue eyes bore into his emerald ones with a slight glimmer that made the country of passion wonder what was going on in his head.

Regardless, Spain asked a little uncertainly, "What are you doing?"

Without an answer given, Norway smashed his lips right against the brunette's own.

"Mmph-?!" Spain was no longer shocked; no, he was thoroughly _astonished_. Norway, the _supposedly_ cold country who was great at masking his emotions, and who only showed what warmth he had underneath his icy exterior to his fellow Nordics, was here _kissing _him. He was actually kissing him. _On the lips as well_! Honestly, Spain didn't know how to react in a situation like this – he never really spoke to Norway much before, and upon receiving an invitation to come spend some time for a little hang out, he was looking forward to getting to know him better.

Still, upon feeling something poke at his lips for access, Spain held the blonde's slim and somewhat smaller frame closer to his much more muscled and slightly larger one. He quietly shut his eyes as he reciprocated the kiss.

His heart leaping up at the Spaniard not rejecting him, Norway grew a bit rougher on the brunette, as his pink muscle started to dance with his. This sudden change of demeanour that the Norwegian was showing made the older man become even more passionate with his actions – it was simply _turning him on_.

After all, he wasn't given the title of the country of passion for nothing.

Not wanting to be bested, his tongue turned the dance into a tremendous tango as Spain stroked and ran his hand along the blonde's body; feeling a thin and lithe figure from underneath the blue clothes. After the dance resumed a bit with him taking the lead, placing a hand at the back of Norway's head, Spain won the fight for dominance and entered his mouth. He began feeling and exploring around the wet walls – deeply inhaling his cool scent as he straddled his waist.

Norway's hands, which were rested on Spain's shoulders, suddenly wrapped around his neck – causing the kiss to slightly go deeper as he tried to match with the brunette's burning passion. One of Spain's large, callous hands came up and combed through the Nordic's hair; the tresses as soft as silk between his bronzed fingers, and the colour resembling light gold. He suddenly gripped at the Norwegian's locks a bit roughly, as an animal-like growl resonated within his throat. Whimpering from the suddenly tight hold, and unable to deny his aching need any longer, Norway tugged at Spain's shirt. He wanted, no, _needed_ him right here, right now.

Feeling that tug, Spain then pulled apart and looked down at the younger country; his emerald eyes filled with a fervent, blazing flame, and his handsome face now coy. "Not here on the couch. Somewhere bigger and softer~?" the purr that traced his richly accented voice caused a shudder to course down Norway's already tingling spine.

The blonde stood up and led the Spaniard by the hand to the bedroom upstairs. Shutting the door behind them and locking it so no intrusions could occur, Norway then occupied the bed, and laid down on his back; waiting for the brunette to make his move.

Spain surveyed Norway up and down hungrily like a predator that had just cornered its prey before a scowl crossed his usually smiling features. "Ahh," he tutted as he shook his head. "You are wearing far too much, _señor Noruega_." And with that, kicking off his shoes, he climbed onto the bed. Using his teeth, he undone the light blue collar tie of Norway's shirt. The wink that accompanied it certainly didn't help the hard length in the blonde's pants. It wasn't a problem at all to peel off the Nordic's shirt as Norway himself rolled his shoulders one by one in a rather stimulating manner to help discard it.

Once it came off, Spain threw it to the side where his shoes were, and began untying his own shirt; starting from his red ribbon tie. Norway however suddenly grabbed the man's hands to pull them away from the article of clothing, and hurriedly untied the ribbon himself. After he slipped the shirt off, he carelessly tossed it away to join his own one.

The rushed action caused the older country to laugh, "My, my, somebody is rather impatient~" Spain next placed his hands on the band of the Nordic's pants, and easily slipped the belt off; throwing it to where the other clothes laid soon after. He couldn't help but give a mischievous grin at noticing the rather obvious bulge. However, instead of ripping off Norway's pants, the Spaniard began kissing his flat, pale stomach; his tender lips teasing around as he moved up the soft skin to the blonde's chest. _Then _he slowly slid down Norway's pants in a rather agonizing manner – rubbing against the bulge the whole way. The slow time of how long it took for Spain to remove his pants, as well as the brunette's kisses and touch leaving burning imprints all over his body, Norway gave a pleased moan as he started gripping the sheets.

Spain then poked out his tongue and lightly licked around Norway's nipple before chucking away the blonde's pants to the pile of forgotten clothes. Then, his tongue ghosted over the other while one hand slightly twiddled and tweaked at the sensitive pink bud he left until it became noticeably perked up. Norway couldn't help but give a squeak from the amazing sensations he gained from his sensitive chest, and arched his back. Each lick, fiddle and nip made him buckle in pleasure, squirm on the bed, and, if possible, aroused his hard length much more than before.

The hot kisses trailed up on the blonde country's neck. Spain planted tender and teasingly indulgent ones all over before his tongue slowly came out again. He used it this time to slide along the Nordic's jawline. All the while, he traced his index finger around Norway's nipples in a figure eight motion before flicking, pinching and brushing his fingernails over them. This time, Norway gave a low growl in his throat, though it hardly reached the Spaniard's ears.

When he was finally satisfied, Spain began to slide his large hands over his strong, sun-kissed body before reaching the belt of his pants and undid it. He made sure to go _extra_ slow as he licked his bottom lip in a coquettish manner. Such a tease that man was, but nonetheless it still caused Norway's blush to deepen again – it was as if his whole face were on fire. He still couldn't believe that he was going to have such a moment with Spain. He had hopes that this would happen tonight, and it looks like his wish had been granted.

Spain's pants and briefs were slowly peeling down his long, lean legs, allowing his cock to bounce free. Norway couldn't help but notice how large and long in length it was, and so he stared at it for a while in amazement. Once his pants and briefs reached his ankles, the Spanish man simply kicked them away to the clothes pile, and dispatched what little covered the Norwegian; his member throbbing with excitement, and pleading for it to be touched. "Is there lube around here somewhere~?" questioned Spain in a low voice.

"Uh…yes," Norway was able to stammer out. "In the drawer," he pointed at the nightstand.

Was the Nordic actually expecting this? Spain wasn't so sure, but he found that he didn't mind that at all. "Ahhh, so there _is_ lube. But…" he smirked mischievously as he raised two of his long, tanned fingers, and then traced his thumb on the blonde's bottom lip. "Maybe it would be more self-sufficient to…provide our own?"

Norway's eyes widened from the words spoken, but he nodded in agreement, "Ah…yes, it would."

"Mmm…" and with that, Spain brought his index finger up and brushed it against the Nordic's soft lips. "Suck," he ordered – voice noticeably firm.

Norway complied: he opened his mouth and started sucking the long, tan finger. From this, the Spanish man couldn't help but give an aroused moan as his eyes fluttered shut. While Norway sucked on his digit, he began to make work of his own length; hand rubbing up and down from the stimulating sounds that the blonde was making as he worked his tongue around his finger. "Now, the other~" he gently brushed the other finger on those lovely, pink lips. Norway slightly opened his mouth a bit more, allowing the second finger inside, and sucked.

But this time his sucking became much rougher.

For that, the brunette gave a bigger moan from the pleasure enveloping him as he continued to pump himself. Staring down at the beautiful blonde, he leaned down slightly and planted soft kisses on his neck before giving another lick – leaving a wet trail as the pink muscle slid down Norway's pale chest and eventually stopped at his stomach. The Norwegian man whined as the Spaniard kissed him; swirling his tongue around the digits as he drank and sucked in the taste of the bronze fingers greedily.

Hearing the sounds of moaning, slurping and heavy breathing come from the slimmer male underneath him just urged the Spanish man even more. Feeling that now was the time, Spain took his drenched fingers out from Norway's mouth, and smiled impishly down at him. "Are you ready, _señor Noruega_~?" he trailed one extremely wet finger down a gorgeously crafted hip.

Norway flinched from the touch, but replied quietly, "Yes…"

This time the sun-kissed country's mischievous smile was pulled down to a gentler one as he nodded, "This might hurt a little at first, but I promise – the pain won't last long."

"Okay…" Norway propped his head a little to try and look down to see what the Spaniard was doing.

Positioning himself a bit, Spain tenderly placed one of the pale, lithe legs over his broad shoulder, and circled the entrance a little with a wet finger. During this, the Nordic nation twitched as if it were his first time, and his sapphire orbs bore into emerald ones imploringly. Seeing what seemed to be a flash of nervousness in the Norwegian's blue hues, Spain asked curiously, "Is this your first time?

Norway blushed slightly as he gave a small nod, "Y…Yes…" he felt embarrassed upon admitting it; especially to somebody like Spain, who most likely knew what it was like to have sex since he seemed to know what he was doing.

"Ahh." However, Spain didn't laugh. On the contrary, he shook his head and smiled gently again; actually relieved that he was the Nordic's first. He extended his other hand, the one with dry fingers, and tenderly brushed some of the matted bangs that obscured one of Norway's gorgeous eyes. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he promised reassuringly. "I would never hurt you."

With such a tender expression and the sincerity that glowed in the brunette's eyes, Norway whispered back, "Okay…" Feeling a bit more confident, he nodded to let the man do what needed to be done.

Seeing him look more prepared, Spain took Norway's cock and ran his tongue at the tip. While his pink muscle glazed over and around, he carefully inserted one finger. A moan slipped out from the blonde's luscious lips; the sensation felt so foreign to him. Hearing that sound however, the Spaniard swirled his tongue a bit more on Norway's member before allowing it inside his mouth to suck. His finger meanwhile searched around a little more inside the blonde for that sweet spot.

Throughout this, Norway's moaning increased tenfold as well as his blushing, as he gripped the sheets even more tightly. Sucking on Norway's length a bit more, he brushed his teeth every so often on it, while stroking. It was then that his finger finally found that sweet, special spot. For this, Norway yelped in pain as his eyes flew open from the sudden pressure. Giving a whimper from the foreign object inside of him, he gazed into emerald orbs with some tears in his eyes.

Spotting the tears and noticing how vulnerable and irresistible he looked, Spain leaned slightly forward – hand still on Norway's cock, and a finger still inside of him – and gently pressed his lips against the Nordic's pink ones. Norway weakly kissed the full, rosy lips back, and began to calm down as he relaxed his body. The brunette poked his tongue on those pink lips; requesting for entrance while he sensually stroked on Norway's cock up and down. The blonde willingly complied; opening his mouth to allow the pink muscle inside. Given entrance, Spain started engaging with the Norwegian man's tongue in another tantalizing tango. Groaning in the kiss, he brushed around the entrance with his second wet finger for a little before inserting it inside. Breathing in the blonde beauty's cool, breeze-like smell, Spain felt intoxicated by the fresh and calming scent. Norway simply moaned from the second finger's actions as his upper body began to squirm and satisfaction began to bubble inside him.

His fingers inside of the younger nation, Spain slowly began to scissor the wet digits in order to make the entrance slick for him before he could enter. He definitely didn't want to hurt him. Norway's moans slowly began to join with pants and gasps as he began spilling. It didn't seem to bother the tanned man at all. In fact, the brunette licked it up, before he finally removed his fingers.

Norway felt disappointment rain down on his body upon the pleasure that built up within him leave, but he knew that what was to come next would be much more than fingers.

Spain carefully brought the Nordic nation's slim, lithe legs up to his waist as he brought his now swollen, erect and ready length closer to the blonde's entrance. He smiled down, "Are you ready, _señor Noruega_?"

Norway simply gave a nod, "_Ja_."

That was all he needed to continue. Spain's soft smile grew down to a smirk as he brought himself slightly forward – his tip teasing at the blonde's entrance. Norway gave a choking gasp and jerked from the teasing. He looked up at the brunette with pleading sapphire eyes. Those orbs coupled with that imploring expression on the Norwegian man's face prompted Spain to finally stop teasing. He began to slowly enter inside of him.

"A-Ahh~!" Norway gasped out as Spain leaned himself down a bit. The Spanish man took the blonde country's throbbing length, and pressed his lips on the tip before licking around it again. Norway gripped the sheets firmly as his once pale cheeks tinted redder than before. Spain's cock fully inside of him, it hit that sweet, special spot that made the Nordic nation writhe, whine and moan. The green-eyed brunette meanwhile pushed Norway's cock deeper inside his own mouth, as he bobbed his head up and down. He sucked more deeply until it was completely inside his mouth. Breathy gasps escaped Norway's own mouth from the Spaniard's actions as he arched his back.

Moaning in a needy manner, and remembering that this was Norway's first time, with a little _'pop'_, Spain took the cock from out of his mouth and started to slowly thrust inside him. He straddled the blonde's alabaster hips with a hungry look in his eyes. Squirming slightly from the slow rhythm, Norway breathed, "Go…go faster…"

Though he wanted to fulfil the Norwegian man's wishes, Spain's own playful nature took over. He whispered in his ear, "You are very hot and sweet, _señor Noruega_…but are you sure you want me~?"

Shuddering from the Spaniard's tone of voice, Norway nodded vigorously, "Yes…yes I do!"

The begging truly turned Spain on, and that look glazed over the blonde's flushed face was utterly delicious. However, he wasn't the country of passion for nothing – he thrust again, but only upped the tempo just a _tiny _bit before leaning his head down again to plant a nip on a fine hip. "Hmm…" he hummed. "Really?"

Norway's response was more desperate nodding as he whimpered needily while trying to say _'yes'_. He tried shifting a little, but Spain was firmly holding him down by his hips. Licking the blonde's chest a bit more, and running the trail to his belly, the older nation pouted, "Well, what do you say when you want something badly?"

"Please!"

"Please, what?" Spain nibbled along Norway's body, and slightly pulled back from that sweet spot inside of him, causing the Nordic to give a choking gasp and whine torturously. However, he didn't exit him.

"Please, fuck me!" cried the Norwegian man finally: desperately wanting him to continue. "Please!"

Spain chuckled, "Of course, _mi hermoso_~" and with that he thrusted himself back in, and began grinding against the blonde's pale body. The rhythm and tempo now picking up than the agonizingly slow beat before. Norway's moans grew even louder and needier as he felt more of the pleasure bubble and surge within him; enveloping him in a shower of fire. While the thrusts began to pick up on speed, Spain pressed more kisses on Norway's pale neck, and finally gave a teasing nip on his collarbone.

As a result, the Nordic nation wrapped his arms around the older country's toned body, and started to claw at the strong, muscled back as he nibbled on the Spaniard's earlobe. Hissing, the brunette brought his teeth down a little harder – leaving an obvious mark behind. Norway moaned while starting to slowly kiss down Spain's jawline. He found a nice spot on his neck; prompting him to plant butterfly ones all over.

Feeling the blonde hit his weak spot, Spain gave a little gasp. The thrusting rhythm then grew much faster, and became far more aggressive than before as he continued taking the blonde beauty. He growled as he this time bit and nibbled his thin shoulder. The grip on the Nordic's hips also became much tighter. Norway hid his face in the crook of the Spaniard's neck and started squealing from the mixtures of pain and pleasure he received.

Those helpless sounds were truly tempting Spain to go absolutely bananas. He badly wanted to break and reduce the blonde to a whimpering, writhing and sobbing mess right there, right now. However, he told himself in his head over and over again that this was still Norway's first time – the Nordic would surely get frightened, and probably would want nothing to do with him ever again if he acted so.

Spain definitely didn't want that.

So instead, he traced his fingers on Norway's back, and began rubbing and stroking around – down his spine, and circling them close to his posterior where the tempo was now picking up. It reassured Norway, though – he relaxed a bit and curled up to the Spaniard more. The older country's fingernails reached Norway's hips as the speed reached a wilder level – the fast thrusts slamming right into that sweet spot every time. "_Noruega_…" he growled.

"_S-Spania…_" Norway breathed softly as he panted.

Hearing him say his name like that was kindled that blazing spark some more: it really pumped the brunette up. Spain wanted him to cry his name out loud: to plead for him, and only him. In and out in a now more consistently rapid pace with his hips swaying accordingly; he felt himself reach a bit closer and closer up to climax, but not quite there yet. His grip on Norway's hips grew even tighter; causing his fingernails to pinch into the pale skin.

"_S-Spania_…_Spania_…!" Norway whimpered his name as tears rolled out from his orbs and down his flushed cheeks. Though the Norwegian man's whimpering _really _drove him crazy, seeing the tears spill out from those beautiful, blue hues, Spain pressed his hot lips onto them; literally kissing the tears away as he took his hands off from the blonde's now bruising hips. He instead, wrapped them around the Nordic nation's slender body; holding him close. Norway meanwhile felt himself draw closer and closer to climax. Gasping and panting, he suddenly started spilling like a waterfall. Seeing the drops, Spain simply took some of it on his fingers and licked along it before smacking his rosy lips. Then, he held Norway's body even closer as his own climax drew dangerously near.

Unable to take it anymore, his thrusts pounded a little more mercilessly as he grinded his hips against Norway's. The blonde beauty squealed in desperation and pleasure as he kissed the Spaniard's sweet spot on the neck again, "_Spania_!" Spain kissed back on the Norwegian man's collarbone as he gave a low, animal-like growl. His fast pounding slammed harder and harder right in that spot – wanting to hear his name cried out by the Nordic nation. "_S-SPANIA!" _Norway cried at the top of his lungs as he arched his back some more and bucked his own hips. "_SPANIA!"_

"_Noruega!_" the brunette found himself gasping a bit upon hearing his name cried out in such an arousing manner. He panted as he felt himself dive right into his climax. He nibbled on Norway's earlobe as he swung his finely sculpted hips more in the final collection of fast, mercilessly pounding thrusts. Norway whined and whimpered even more as he scratched the Spaniard's back; reaching his own climax and feeling his entire being melt.

Giving a loud, choking gasp, Spain's vision grew slightly blurry as he released his load right inside of the blonde in one last powerful grind. Norway gave a scream of delight that made his voice go hoarse as he threw his head back; his own throbbing length exploding all over his flat stomach. The milky-white contents actually reaching parts of his chest, too.

Panting hard, heart beating rapidly in his chest, and his brows covered with sweat, the green-eyed nation slowly came out from inside the Norwegian man – a pearly trail slightly spilling out from the entrance. Norway himself panted hard and heavily as he blinked up at him with a hazy look in his usually empty eyes.

Seeing the sweat trickle down the sides of the blonde's face, Spain leaned forward and planted a tender kiss to his temple. The younger nation gave a rare, soft smile to the Spanish man over him, and, before he knew it, gave a little chuckle.

It was soft and barely above a whisper, but it was sincere and sweet.

And Spain felt privileged to have heard it.

It caused a small, weary smile to spread out on his handsome face upon seeing the blonde beauty below him. Drained and panting with his pale skin flushing and glistening with sweat, but appearing to be in a state of genuine bliss, as well as being far more emotive – his deep ocean blue eyes now resembling a night sky. He whispered, "_Noruega_…"

Said nation curled up to him, and lay his head on the older man's shoulder, "_Spania_…"

"Is this why you wanted me to pull your curl?"

"Uh…um…" Norway blushed at the man catching on; because though Spain was sweet and kind, he tended to be dense at times. A denseness that could rival even Denmark.

"Do you like me?"

Norway curled in slightly; feeling more embarrassed, "A…a bit…"

Spain arched an eyebrow, "Only a bit?"

Seeing that the brunette wasn't really buying it, the Nordic nation took a deep breath as he slowly shook his head, "No…a lot."

"A lot?"

Norway nodded, "_Ja_." Seeing the perplexed expression morph to a slight scowl on Spain's face from his suddenly changing responses, the blonde decided to clear it all up with three words.

"_Jeg…elsker deg…_"

"…" Spain's only response was to blink at him.

Not liking the lack of response from the tanned man, Norway asked uncertainly, "Is…there something wrong, _Spania_?"

"Um…_lo siento_, but…I didn't understand what you just said," the Spaniard sheepishly smiled.

Norway heaved a sigh; somewhat expecting the response. In a very quiet voice, he murmured the three words that he had been wanting to tell him for a while, "I love you…"

Now perfectly understanding his words, Spain's grass green hues widened. "You…you do?" he spluttered out.

"Yes."

All of a sudden, the brunette's face became uncharacteristically blank. It was void of any features – no smile, no creases at his eyes from a grin, and the twinkling in his eyes had been somewhat put out. He was only staring down at him with emerald glass.

Seeing such an expression on the Spaniard's usually smiling face made Norway inwardly cringe – he started to regret everything he had said and done. Remembering the times that Spain had spoken to other nations during the World Meetings, the Norwegian man looked up as he questioned quietly, "D-Do…do you love…someone else?" the thought of the handsome Spanish man already claimed by somebody else was truly hurtful; it stabbed his heart just thinking about it. However, it also made him feel a sudden wave of guilt that clawed at his stomach for invoking this whole scenario…

But before he knew it, Spain wrapped his strong arms around the Nordic nation, and held him close into an embrace. He laughed merrily as he shook his head, "No, no. No, I don't. _Te amo_~"

Norway didn't know any Spanish, but he had a good feeling he knew what those two last words meant. He gave a small, shy smile again at the man beside him: he couldn't help it – the nation of the sun just had some sort of strange magic that made him want to break out of his icy shell and just do that.

Smile.

"I…" Norway choked a little as he rested his head against the man's broadened chest. "I've never felt this happy," he murmured.

"Mmm," Spain gave a hum as he nuzzled his head. "Sleep _mi_ amor. I must've taken a lot out of you." He added sheepishly, "I'm sorry if I went a bit too rough during your first time…I don't want to hurt you, really. But you know I'm not called the country of passion for nothing, _si_?"

"I still love you, regardless," responded Norway in a much firmer voice. He snuggled closer to him though, causing Spain to chuckle.

"That's what matters to me most," agreed Spain. "Now, rest _mi amor_." He pressed his lips on the blonde's cheek, "Rest."

And Norway did just that: he shuffled just a little bit in his position to get comfy, and promptly started to let sleep overtake him. Likewise, Spain slowly wrapped one chiseled arm around him to gently hold him closer, while the other tried to wrap a sheet over the both of them.

"So warm…" murmured the Nordic country, obviously tired. Spain gave a soft laugh as he kissed him tenderly again. However, he himself began to shut down due to exhaustion.

His eyes catching sight of the blonde beauty's peaceful face one more time, his eyes fluttered to a shut before seeing it again in his dreams.

* * *

**And...that's my first smut! XD I won't lie; I found enjoyment while writing it. ;3 I might write a few more in the future (I have an Iceland x Nyo!Vietnam that's already jotted down), but who knows? ;w;**

**Peace out!  
- Hebi-Kazechi-10**


End file.
